1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lift arm structures and, more particularly, to a service support for a lift arm structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a vehicle having a lift arm for a bucket, provision must be made for positively blocking the lift arm in the extended position during servicing of the bucket or during servicing of the vehicle in close proximity to the bucket. Heretofore, service supports have been provided for blocking said lift arm in the extended position. One such service support is comprised of a bar secured to the vehicle by two spaced links. A pin between one link and the bar is removed whereupon the bar is pivoted about the connection to the other link into blocking position between one part of the cylinder and the mounting bracket. This system has the disadvantages, first, of having loose parts where the removed pin can be lost and, second, where the bar is not secured to the rod or cylinder, it can pop out of the holding position thereby dropping the bucket.
A second prior system has a service support for a lift arm which support is pivoted to the lift cylinder housing by a link riding in an elongate slot in said service support so that the support is pivoted from a position on top of the cylinder housing to a position on the cylinder rod between the cylinder housing and the mounting eye of the cylinder rod. The chief disadvantages of this system lies in the fact that the service support is not secured to the rod against accidental displacement and the fact that the service support does not extend between the cylinder housing and the mounting bracket.